Heaven's lost property: Return to normal! Ikaros and love?
by Lucario51794
Summary: If you have not read the manga and do not want anything spoiled for you do not read this, if you have read the manga, or don't mind things getting spoiled, then by all means continue. This is an Ikaros and Tomoki story, if you don't like that, then don't read it, also some Sugata and Mikako


If you have not read the manga and do not want anything spoiled for you do not read this, if you have read the manga, or don't mind things getting spoiled, then by all means continue. This is an Ikaros and Tomoki story, if you don't like that, then don't read it. Now just to clear everything up I didn't always support Ikaros and Tomoki, when I first started watching I actually supported Tomoki and Sohara, but after a few episodes (especially episode 9) I started to lean towards Ikaros and Tomoki. Why, Ikaros started to really develop feelings for Tomoki and I noticed how he was different around her. Now if someone tells me, well Sohara has feelings for Tomoki and they're childhood friends. This is true, however Sohara is actually Daedalus' carbon copy, Tomoki is real, Ikaros is real, but Sohara is not... so a little bit of a throw off for me. What about Nymph and Astrea? Well Astrea actually doesn't like Tomoki in that sense, as for Nymph, I kind of like their connection, and I wouldn't be as upset if Tomo would've ended up with her, however Nymph came to accept Ikaros and Tomoki as a thing. When she was in Synapse and she self destructed herself to take out Zeus she was talking to Minos about marriage, then she had realizsed it was about two people and she accepted that Tomoki is with Ikaros. As for Hiyori, I mean even in the manga I barely took anything from her, I mean yeah Ikaros is a little weird with how she likes Tomoki, but Hiyori was just, really weird about it. Anyway here is my story, it takes place after Tomoki made his wish on the rule.

* * *

"Hey there readers, Tomoki here, do you like peace and quiet? I love my normal peaceful, quiet life, however my definition of that might differ than yours. My peaceful normal life begins with me waking up, Ikaros, my angeloid who fell from Synapse, is usually kneeling above me, waiting for me to wake up. I then proceed to walk downstairs where Nymph and Chaos are sitting watching T.V., Chaos usually greets me with a hug, while Nymph says something sarcastic. Astrea is usually eating all my food while Ikaros starts to prepare breakfast. Oh yeah, Nymph, Astrea and Chaos are also angeloids, whom I've gotten stuck with. Next is usually my door opening by my neighbor/childhood friend, Sohara, she's got a crazy karate chop that she uses on me whenever I try to have fun (if you know what I mean). She is usually followed by Sugata, a perverted creep with an obsession with trying to fly, however he's also one of my best friends, it may not seem it, but I'm glad he's my friend. Sugata is usually accompanied by Mikako, an evil woman who uses others like toys, she is sadistic with a twisted sense of humor, she usually ropes me into doing ridiculous things. In a weird way I would have to say that Pres. (Mikako) and I, are actually really close friends. With them is Sugata's most recent leech, Yoshitsune, the high class jack-ass. Yep, this is my normal, quiet and peaceful life, and I wouldn't want it any other way!"

Heaven's lost property: Return to normal! Ikaros and love?

Tomoki and Ikaros where flying up to the synapse, Ikaros breaking a part and burning, all Tomoki could think of was telling her to turn around to stop, he was begging her.

"I love you master," kept coming out of her smiling mouth, of all the times she decided to smile, it had to be now. She vanished completely, saying "I love you master" one more time before being gone forever. Tomoki's eyes shot open, he was sweating, panting hard, Ikaros was hovering above him, incredibly close, her eyes staring intently at Tomoki. She shifter back and sat on her knees beside Tomoki.

"Master, are you awake?" Ikaros asked in her usual tone. Her eyes grew wide as a shade of pink covered her face when Tomoki jumped up and hugged her. "Was it the dream again?" Ikaros asked her shaking master, Tomoki nodded his head, "The one where we went to Synapse?" Ikaros asked.

"Yeah... I thought... I had thought I lost you forever" Tomoki said, Ikaros start to pat his head lightly.

"You saved us, you made me come back, everything is fine master," Ikaros said to comfort her master.

"Remember when you hid in that tower after the world returned, and I had told you to stay by my side forever?" Tomoki asked. The memory of Tomoki pressing Ikaros down after she hid from him because of her memory of her admitting her love to her master flooded Ikaros' head as she began to blush harder.

"Yes master," Ikaros responded.

"Promise me you'll stay by my side forever," Tomoki demanded.

"I promise, master" Ikaros said. With that Tomoki broke from the hug and smiled at her.

"Good, it's a promise then, with that taken care of, let's have some fun!" Tomoki said with a perverted grin on his face.

* * *

Tomoki and his group were walking down the street, Tomoki sneaking peaks up skirts and down shirts, shortly followed by Sohara's karate chop, as well as rude comments from Astrea and Nymph. Mikako seeming oddly clingy to Sugata's arm. Yoshitsune following behind, occasionally peaking at what Tomoki was, but was soon followed by him looking around quickly, searching for his sister.

"AH!" Astrea's screaming startled everyone as two hands grabbed her boobs and started moving ferociously.

"Tomo!" Sohara started until she realized that Tomoki was standing right beside her.

"Mom, leave Astrea alone," Tomoki said to his equally perverted mother.

"How can I, her boobs are so big, and exposed and AMAZING!" Tomoyo exclaimed, groping Astrea's boobs harder. Tomoki was soon distracted by a short skirt, as his mother noticed the boobs on the girl Tomoki was staring at. At this point Tomoki's father had intervened and Karate chopped his wife, throwing her over his shoulder. Astrea and Sohara where scolding Tomoki, Mikako and Sugata had started talking.

"Mikako, remember back when I was in Synapse, when I had been killed?" Sugata asked. Mikako looked at him strangely.

"What about it?" Mikako sneered.

"What I had put on the rule was a world that I could live in... and so it got rid of everyone except for you and Tomoki right?" Sugata asked. Mikako nodded as she remembered the events. "That's because when I'm around you two I feel accepted, like I can live. However up there, you told me that next time things where going to be different?"

"You heard that? I thought you were dead?" Mikako smiled.

"I was, but I came back thanks to Tomoki's rule, so I remembered what happened while I was dead, what did you mean?" Sugata asked. Mikako smiled and placed her hand in Sugata's.

"What do you think I meant?" she laughed. At this moment Ikaros had walked up to the walking away Tsutsumi who still had Tomoyo on his shoulders.

"Mr. Sakurai?" Ikaros called. Tsutsumi turned around and looked at the embarassed Ikaros. "What is marriage?"

"Oh, you're Tomoki's friend, Ikaros, hmm..." Tsutsumi said while thinking on how to answer Ikaros' question. "Marriage, marriage is when you love somebody so much that you agree to stay with them forever, no matter what happens, no matter what you or they do, you love each other and stay together forever." Tsutsumi answered.

"Stay by my side forever, Ikaros," Tomoki's words went through Ikaros' head.

"Is... is marriage a promise?" Ikaros asked.

"Hmm... yes, marriage is a promise, you promise to stay together forever, to love each other until you die, why did you want to know?" Tsutsumi asked.

"A little while ago I told master that I loved him, after he saved the world I was embarrassed and hid from him. He came and found me, and told me he forgot why and that he wanted me to stay by his side forever. This morning he told me to promise him that i would stay by his side forever, is that marriage?" Ikaros asked.

"That boy," Tsutsumi said "he's more like me than any of us had ever realized, well technically yes, but that'd be like proposing, marriage isn't official until after you have a wedding, or a ceremony, so to speak." At this moment Tomoki had walked up to see what his dad and Ikaros where talking about.

"Tomoki doesn't do perverted things to me like he does to everyone else..." Ikaros said, seeming upset, a smile went across Tsutsumi's face. Suddenly two hands reached out and grabbed Ikaros' boobs, startling her. Tsutsumi had realized that Tomoyo was no longer on his shoulders.

"So my little boys grown up huh? Time to check out the good of what he's heading towards!" Tomoyo said rapidly touching Ikaros. "You're boobs are so very nice!"

"MOM! Leave Ikaros alone!" Tomoki said in a demanding voice, a look of anger crossing his face.

"But she feels so nice!" Tomoyo said excited, Tsutsumi got his karate chop ready when suddenly... THWACK! Tomoyo was laying on the ground, Tomoki panting, the side of his hand where his mother's head was. Tomoyo had a look of depression on her face. "Son, you... you hit me!" Tomoyo said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I told you to leave Ikaros alone," Tomoki said coldly, "I don't want you treating Ikaros like an object, even tho she's weird, she is a regular person, just like everyone else. We're all weird, it just took me a while to realize, Ikaros is just as much human as we are!" Ikaros had a deep shade of pink cross her face. Tomoki grabbed Ikaros' hand, "Come on Ikaros, lets go home."

"Son, wait..." Tsutsumi called.

"Dad?" Tomoki said turning around looking at his father.

"I have a story for you, would you like to hear it?" Tsutsumi asked.

"Of course!" Tomoki smiled.

"There was once a ferocious river, it was called the Sakurai river, it destroyed everything in its path, especially beautiful things. For generations people tried stopping it, throwing rocks in it to split the stream, building dams and everything. However nothing they tried could change the rivers way. Each stream of the river ran ferociously, but after a while a part of it would split off, the original part dying down, while the new part was stronger than before. The most recent stream split was called Tomoki, one day that part of the rive came across something beautiful. It was an island, full of trees and wild life, everything about this island was perfect and beautiful. Now the part of the river called Tomoki had destroyed many islands like this, brought them to ruin, why would this one be any different. However the river didn't destroy this one, instead the river conformed. The river went around the islands, traveled through it, became part of the island. The river's way had finally changed, and it was all thanks to that island, which was named Ikaros," Tsutsumi said putting a hand on Tomoki's head.

"Dad..." Tomoki said with surprise in his eyes. Tsutsumi kneeled down and picked up Tomoyo, throwing her over his shoulder again.

"Cherish her son, I'm sorry but I'm leaving again. I feel bad for always leaving you alone, but with your mother I guess I don't really have a choice. Then again, you aren't alone anymore, are you?" Tsutsumi smiled and walked away, waving at his son. Tomoki looked over at Ikaros who's face was bright red. Sohara and Nymph had a slight upset look on their face, but they also seemed happy, grateful. Tomoki and Ikaros headed back to their house. In their house Ikaros had made Tomoki something to eat, Tomoki was sitting down watching T.V., now that he actually could since Nymph was still out with Chaos and Astrea. It was oddly quiet, Sugata and Mikako had gone off somewhere, while Yoshitsune had simply gone home. Ikaros handed Tomoki his food and sat down beside him, she then leaned into him, creating a crack in the wall as she pushed her master into it. Tomoki, who would normally be annoyed at this, had a huge smile on his face and laughed a little.

"Are you uncomfortable or upset master, would you like me to leave?" Ikaros asked, scooting away a little.

"I already told you, I want you to stay by my side forever," Tomoki smiled, reaching his hand out. Ikaros looked at it a little surprised. "Well, are you going to put your hand in it? Don't you want to hold hands?" Tomoki asked with a big smile on his face. Ikaros could feel her reactor accelerate as she reached for Tomoki. She placed her hand in his and felt their fingers intertwine, a bright red covered her face. Her wings shot out as steam erupted from her ears. Tomoki leaned into her a little and they sat like that for hours, until Tomoki yawned.

"Would you like to go to sleep, master?" Ikaros asked.

"Yeah," Tomoki said standing up, he turned off the T.V. and turned towards Ikaros, "you coming?"

"Of course master" Ikaros said as she stood up. Tomoki and Ikaros walked up to his room as Tomoki got ready for bed. Ikaros kneeled down beside her masters bed, Tomoki lay down and started to grab his blanket when he stopped.

"Ikaros..." Tomoki started.

"Yes master?" Ikaros said confused. Tomoki could feel his heart rate increase as he tried to get his question out.

"I know angeloids can't sleep, but, um, would you... could you lay down beside me anyway?" Tomoki asked.

"Master?" Ikaros asked, a huge blush covering her face. "You want me to lay with you while you sleep?"

"Yeah, and we could cuddle and stuff, if you'd like..." Tomoki said rubbing his head. Ikaros got up and lay down beside Tomoki, resting her head on the available pillow. Tomoki covered them with his blanket as a bright blush covered both of their faces.

"Would you like me to do this for just a few minutes?" Ikaros asked.

"Could you stay like this all night?" Tomoki asked.

"Yes master, would you like this to just be for tonight?" Ikaros asked.

"No, would you do this every night, from now on, wherever we are, sleep with me, okay Ikaros?" Tomoki asked.

"Yes, master..." Ikaros said with a huge blush covering her face. Tomoki lay facing the wall, he could feel Ikaros cuddled into his back. After a little while Tomoki rolled over and lay face to face with Ikaros. She was laying with her hands in front of her face, her eyes closed, almost as if she were asleep. Tomoki smiled and put his hands in each one of Ikaros', their fingers becoming intertwined. He rested his forehead on hers, a huge smile crossing his face, suddenly Ikaros broke the silence. "I love you, Master" her voice sounded so kind, and slightly afraid.

"I love you too, Ikaros," Tomoki said snuggling his nose into Ikaros', their hands remaining intertwined, both falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

"And you thought she was embarrassed because he took naughty pictures of her!" Mikako's voice teased.

"Shut up!" Nymph exclaimed.

"Yeah, he still could have done it!" Astrea responded.

"You have to admit, it seems like something he'd do..." Sohara responded.

"Did you forget, Ikaros was the one person Tomoki never did perverted things to, you really think the end of the world would've changed that?" Sugata asked.

... silence...

"I knew all along that she had admitted her love to him, especially since besides Tomoki and I were the only humans alive at the time" Mikako jeered.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE I'M TRYING TO HAVE AN INTIMATE MOMENT WITH IKAROS!" Tomoki shouted through his doorway. His group of friends scattering as their giggles filled the empty rooms of the house. Tomoki lay back down, reconnecting with Ikaros like he did before.

"Stay by my side forever, because I can't imagine life without you Ikaros," Tomoki smiled, "I finally did it, I finally admitted it, that I love you Ikaros."

"I am glad, I love you as well, but you already knew that master. I will love you forever and stay by your side," Ikaros blushed.


End file.
